The Devil's Little Hellraiser
by occasionalreader
Summary: The Devil is spawn-sitting for the day. Surely he and Beatrice will be fine. Although she does insist they eat at Zany Wings.


Disclaimer: This piece of fiction is mine. All the characters belong to someone else.

The Devil's Little Hellraiser

Lights spun and rythmic music pulsed from speakers, while patrons danced provocativily on the dance floor, some on the tables. Lucifer Morningstar stood atop the stairs, drink in hand, surveying his new kingdom, thinking this was much better than his last domain. His reverie was interrupted by the ringing of his mobile phone.

Removing the device from his pocket a glance at the screen showed 'the Detective' was calling. With a grin on his face he answered, "Evening Detective. To what do I owe the pleasure of this late night call? Perhaps you'll finally take my advice and come down to Lux for some fun?" The Devil was greeted with a heavy sigh, that was clearly accompanied by an eye roll making his grin widen. "Lucifer I am not coming to Lux. I called for a different reason." This peeked Lucifer's interest tenfold, "Well clearly it's not work related Detective, so due tell."

Chloe hesitated in answering, unsure how her friend and partner would respond and inadvertently caused said partner to become concerned, "Detective are you alright? Did something happen? Do I need to come to you?" Chloe snapped out of her indecisive state, "No everything is fine Lucifer. I just wanted to ask for your help with something." Lucifer relaxed hearing that Chloe was fine and just as quickly became intrigued by her hesitation. "Very well Detective, what is it you desire?" Chloe rolled her eyes again at Lucifer and his use of his signature line. "I was wondering if you could watch Trixie for me tomorrow. Her school is out for the day, I have court and the babysitter can't get out of her classes due to finals."

Chloe was met with silence on the other end of the phone, she quickly checked that they were still connected before speaking again, "Lucifer? You there?" The Devil was in a state of shock, "You want me to watch your spawn?" Chloe rolled her eyes again at his use of 'spawn' when referring to her daughter, "Yes Lucifer, I know it's a lot to ask, but you're my last option."

Lucifer by this point had taken the elevator to his penthouse and was pouring a generous helping of top-shelf Scotch into his glass, "Can't Maze watch her or the Douche, I mean it's his spawn as well." Chloe sighed, "Maze is currently in San Diego searching for her latest bounty and Dan is assisting with two Vice cases at the moment, which leaves you Lucifer. I wouldn't ask, but I need to be in court tomorrow and it will take all day." Lucifer starred into his empty glass and took his turn to sigh, "Fine Detective I will watch the spawn for you. What time should I be at your apartment?"

After working out the logistics of the following day's babysitting escapade Lucifer didn't feel like returning to his club. He poured himself another glass of Scotch and took a seat at his piano. He placed his glass down and lit a cigarette, before striking up a melody that sounded sad with a hint of trepidation, which is exactly how the Devil felt at that moment. Lucifer occupied himself with the piano for another hour before deciding to turn in for the night.

Six A.M.,the next morning found Lucifer, freshly showered with a towel around his waist starring into his closet. He knew the spawn was messy, she had left sticky remnants on more than one of his suits, so he decided to forgo his usual apparel and reach instead for his other Armani attire, which consisted of black jeans, gray t-shirt, leather jacket and combat boots. Once dressed Lucifer stopped by his bar for a shot or two of liquid courage, before grabbing his keys and walking into the elevator.

Lucifer pulled up outside the Detective's place thirty minutes later. He took a moment to prepare himself mentally for the day's challenge and headed to the door. He knocked twice and had only a moment to wait, before the door was flung open a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist and his name was shouted out loud. Lucifer put his hands up as usual, doing his best not to touch the girl currently attached to him like a limpet, "Yes...um hello small human. Would you please release me so I can walk through the doorway?" Trixie looked up and smiled brightly at Lucifer before releasing him. Just as Lucifer lowered his hands to step into the apartment Trixie grabbed a hand and yanked him in behind her.

Lucifer stumbled into the apartment grabbing the wall for support just as Chloe came out of her room. She couldn't help, but chuckle at the normally composed and graceful Lucifer trying to detach himself from her daughter. "Trixie babe. Let Lucifer go he can walk by himself. Why don't you go watch cartoons, while we talk." Trixie made a quick dash to the couch and turned on the TV, leaving Lucifer to follow Chloe into the kitchen.

Chloe was pouring a cup of coffee when Lucifer entered. She made a point to take a long sip of the hot liquid, so she could admire the view that was Lucifer Morningstar in casual wear. Did the man always have to look like he was two seconds away from strutting down the catwalk. Of course, she would never tell him that, his ego was large enough; as were other things. She quickly stopped that line of thought.

"Thanks again for doing this Lucifer. I was really in a bind." Chloe said with a small smile. Lucifer would never deny the Detective anything but he wasn't quite ready for her to know that, "Well friends are supposed to help each other, or so I'm told." Chloe smiled again he was always trying to avoid 'the feels' of situations, but she wasn't much better. "Still I appreciate it. I should be done with court by four, but I won't be back until seven because I have to run by the station afterward to fill out a few reports. Trixie already had breakfast, the two of you are welcome to stay here all day. If you do go out please keep it age appropriate."

Lucifer couldn't resist, "We'll be fine Detective. I'll take her to that all male strip club first, possibly drive out to Vegas for some Texas Hold'em, pick up a hooker or three and snort some cocaine. It'll be a great day." Chloe gave Lucifer here suspect glare, "You will do none of those things. Also, the two of you are to remain in this city. Are we clear?" Lucifer chuckled before replying in a serious tone, "Detective, Beatrice will be perfectly safe with me, I give you my word." Chloe knew Lucifer wouldn't lie, so she spun on her heel and kissed her daughter good-bye and left the apartment with a wave to Lucifer.

The Devil looked around the room before deciding he should go see the spawn before she came to find him. Trixie didn't acknowledge him as he sat on the opposite side of the couch, too engrossed in her movie. Lucifer watched the show for a minute before curosity got the better of him, "What are those yellow things in the overalls?" Trixie looked at Lucifer like he had slipped and his Devil face was showing. "They're minions and they work for Gru." Lucifer continued to stare blankly at the young girl. "What is a Gru?"

At his question Trixie gave an eye roll and heavy sigh that reminded him of her mother, before pausing the DVD and launching into a long winded explanation about a movie called Despicable Me. At the end Trixie said, "I like Gru. He reminds me of you." Lucifer was perplexed, "Why do you say that child?" Trixie gave him her best you're an idiot look, "Because you say your a bad guy, when really your a big softie." Lucifer made a disgusted face, "The Devil is no softie child." Trixie laughed at him before returning her eyes to the screen.

Trixie and the Devil finished the movie and Lucifer would never admit that he did sort of like that Gru fellow, although the idea of Maze being his minion had him chuckling to himself. Surely Maze would not approve of that thought at all. Trixie took the moment of the Devil's distracted state to leap across the couch and onto his side. "What are we going to do today, Lucifer?" The Devil starred at the girl perplexed as to why she insisted on attaching herself to him. Also, he had no idea that he was supposed to provide entertainment for the girl. "What do you want to do today child?"

The grin that spread across Trixie's face had Lucifer concerned. "I think we should go bowling!" Lucifer's face reflected his internal shock. Bowling, of all things. The look on the child's face stopped the Devil from denying her request; like mother like daughter it seemed. "Fine child. Go get dressed and we'll go bowling."

Despite the early hour Lucifer loaded Trixie into his car and ensured she was buckled in properly before pulling onto the road. The duo arrived at Xlanes twenty minutes later. Trixie looked at the building shocked as Lucifer motioned for her to step out of the car. The building was large and obviously not open yet. "Lucifer I think they're closed and this isn't where Mommy takes me bowling."

Lucifer looked down at the child. "Right. The owner owes me a favor and I'm sure this will be just as good as any bowling facility." Trixie responded with a shrug before grabbing the Devil's hand, much to his displeasure, and allowing him to escort her in through the side entrance.

Lucifer strode into the building like it were Lux and walked directly into a woman's office. "Hello Jenny darling, I was wondering if my friend and I could make use of the establishment for a few hours?"

The woman, Jenny, looked up in surprise. She did not think Lucifer Morningstar would be showing up today with a child no less. The club owner had assisted her in a personal matter, involving her ex-husband and his new girlfriend trying to extort money from her. Their mistake was to attempt to do this inside Lux. Jenny had no idea what Lucifer Morningstar said to her ex and the girlfriend, but both were tripping over themselves in a rush to leave Lux that night.

"Lucifer! I wasn't expecting you." Jenny said standing from her desk and walking around to stand before the odd pair. "Whose your friend?" she asked with a smile directed at Trixie.

Lucifer put on one of his charming smiles, not that it was needed. Jenny was a kind woman and she knew the Devil was owed his due. "This is Beatrice," he gestured to Trixie "I'm watching her for the day and she wanted to go bowling." Jenny smiled, "Well you came to the right place. I'll set you two up in one of the VIP lanes." Lucifer smiled, "Thank you darling."

Jenny led the two into the main room. As the group walked she pointed out the arcade and where they could find tokens, the bar, the karaoke rooms, the pool tables etc. Finally, they reached the VIP lane and Jenny made sure to show both Lucifer and Trixie how to work the computer and ball return. She then found both of them two bowling balls each and as a final touch turned on the laser show, much to Trixie's excitment. Jenny then parted ways with the duo, letting them know they could stay as long as they wished and that the building would be open to the public in two hours.

As soon as Jenny rounded the corner towards her office Trixie barreled into Lucifer's legs, hugging him, "This is so cool! I've never had an entire bowling alley to myself before. Thank you. Thank you." Lucifer looked down at the child; he didn't like that she always insisted on hugging him, but he couldn't deny that her enthusiasm warmed his black heart. "Yes this is a first for me as well child. I believe it would be easier for you to bowl if you removed yourself from me." Trixie giggled and released Lucifer heading for the blue bowling ball she had laid claim to.

The pair played three matches on their VIP lane. Trixie enjoyed herself, especially when she yelled "LUCIFER!" at the top of her lungs, during the last match, causing the Devil to jump and throw his ball down the lane next to the one they were playing on. The Devil scowled on the outside, but inside he was quite proud of the little hellraiser. After their final match the duo moved into the arcade where Lucifer showed off his impressive skill at skee ball and Trixie introduced the Devil to Let's Go Jungle. A game that required the two to shoot giant bugs in the jungle from the back of a jeep.

Lucifer and Trixie were still playing in the arcade when the first group of customers came walking in headed for the VIP lanes. Trixie noticed the group and decided she was ready to leave, clearly not wanting to share the building with others. Yes, Lucifer was definitly starting to like this child more and more.

The two stopped by Jenny's office to let her know they were leaving and that she no longer owed Lucifer. Trixie made it a point to thank Jenny for letting them play, which earned a smile from the woman. Soon after the two were buckled into Lucifer's convertible with no destination in mind. Lucifer turned to Trixie, "What would you like to do now?" Trixie smiled at the Devil, a mischievous smile, "Anything?" she asked. Lucifer eyed the child, deviant Hellraiser indeed, "Within reason, but yes your choice."

Trixie continued to smile as she said, "First, I want to go eat at Zany Wings. Then we should go to the zoo!" Lucifer grimaced the thought of eating a Zany Wing was making him nauseous, but he would not deny the child. "All right to Zany Wings and I suppose we can also go to the zoo." "YES!" Trixie yelled, "Your the best Lucifer." The Devil smiled before turning the key and pulling onto the road.

Lucifer and Trixe sat at a booth table inside Zany Wings and split a platter of wings and fries. Lucifer was loath to admit that he actually liked the ranch covered wings. While the duo was eating Detective Decker called to check up on them. Her conversation with Trixie was short, but the Detective seemed pleased with Lucifer's child sitting skills so far. Once their meal was done the two climbed back into Lucifer's car and headed for the Los Angeles Zoo.

Despite the fact it was the middle of the week it seemed many people had decided to bring their spawns to the zoo. Lucifer finally managed to find a reasonable parking spot and the two exited the car. It was a slight walk to the entrance where Lucifer paid for their tickets and was led by the hand into the chaos that was the zoo.

Trixie seeing the crowds didn't let go of Lucifer's hand. First, she drug him to the rear of the zoo where they observed hippos and rhinos. Trixie excitedly babbled on about the animals they had seen and the ones she still wanted to see as they continued their tour of the zoo. Lucifer listened attentivily as they trekked to the next exhibit and once again Lucifer found himself enjoying the company of the spawn, even with her non-stop chatter.

As the two passed the reptile house it was Lucifer who became eager to view the animals. He and Trixie entered the house and the two walked to the snakes first. Lucifer had an affinity for snakes especially, with all the Devil references that surrounded them. Although he most certainly never turned into one he did like them.

While the duo was walking through the scorpion section Trixie released Lucifer's hand to get around a group of older boys so she could better observe the arachnids. Lucifer took the oppurtunity to observe the large snake in the case behind him. He hadn't been looking long when there was a commotion behind him. As he turned he saw Beatrice hit the ground with a thud and one of the boys leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "Your a girl and your small so stay out of the way. If you don't I'll punch you next time." Had it not been for his supernatural hearing he would not have heard.

Lucifer looked at Trixie and was surprised at the look of determination on her face. She waited for the boy to take a step back and picked herself up off the floor. Once standing she stepped closer to the boy, "I can be in here if I want and your a bully. I don't like bullies." With those parting words Trixie proceeded to punch the boy in the face. The young boy stumbled back into his friends, hand clutching his now bleeding nose as he yelled at the other boys, "GET HER!"

Taking that as his cue Lucifer stepped between the boys and Beatrice. "Now listen small humans. Three on one seems like an unfair advantage, besides I believe you should all return to your parents now." The boy with the bleeding nose looked up at Lucifer, "She hit me. If you're her Dad you should punish her." The Devil looked at the boy who had the audacity to lecture him on punishment, " If anyone needs punishment it's you. I saw you push her down and then threaten her. Now return to your parents and think of better ways to occupy yourselves then bullying or else." With those words Lucifer allowed his eyes to change to those of the Devil and the three boys took off yelling for their guardians as they went.

Lucifer smiled to himself before turning back to his charge. Trixie was still in her spot behind him, rubbing her fist that was starting to bruise from the impact with the boy's face. He crouched down so he was eye level with her and gently took her brusied hand in his much larger one, "Looks like your going to need some ice." Trixie starred at the floor not speaking as Lucifer examined her hand. "Beatrice what's wrong?" Lucifer asked now concerned she may be hurt elsewhere. Trixie finally looked him in the eye and the Devil could tell she was holding back tears, "I thought they were going to beat me up." Once she uttered that statement she began crying and Lucifer was at a loss.

While Trixie sobbed in front of him Lucifer was engaged in an internal battle over what to do. Deciding the best course of action would be to at least get ice for Beatrice's hand and out of the Reptile House. Lucifer wasted no more time as he easily scooped Beatrice up into his arms and carried her to the nearest building, which turned out to be a gift shop. The Devil easily convinced a worker to get him some ice for Beatrice's hand and he sat on a bench with the young girl on his lap. He fastened the ice to her hand with an ace bandage the worker also gave him before turning back to Trixie and trying to calm her down.

"Child look at me." Lucifer pleaded, but to no avail. Deciding to embrace some of his nastier side's abilities the Lord of Hell commanded. "BEATRICE! Look at me." At the use of her given name in such a tone Trixie immediately looked up into Lucifer's almost black eyes and stopped crying. Lucifer gave her a gentle smile before grabbing a handkerchief from his pocket and allowing her to clean her face with it. "There is no need for the tears my little hellraiser. I would not have let those boys harm you in anyway. Do you understand?" Trixie nodded that she understood and leaned against the Devil's chest as he held her in his lap whilst she composed herself.

Lucifer wasn't sure how long he sat there with Beatrice, but eventually she lifted her head up and wiped her face once more before sliding off his lap and turning to face him,"Thanks for helping me out. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to punch that boy." Lucifer smiled at the memory of Beatrice's right hook, her mother and Maze would be so proud. "Nonsense he deserved it and I know punishment. It definitily fit the crime." Trixie smiled at the Devil and he smiled back, "Shall we go finish our tour of the zoo?" Trixie nodded before grabbing his hand and tugging him in the direction she wanted to go next.

The duo stayed until the zoo announced it was ten minutes before closing time. On their way to the exit Lucifer had the sudden urge to reward Beatrice for her standing up to the boy and led her into one of the gift shops and telling her to pick one thing she truly wanted. The two left the shop hand in hand with Trixie carrying a stuffed white tiger under her arm. By the time the two made it to the zoo exit Trixie was starting to fall behind, instead of tugging her along Lucifer simply stopped and took her into his arms and carried her to the car where he buckled her in and headed back towards the Detective's apartment.

By the time Lucifer made it to the apartment Trixie was asleep and the Detective was due to arrive in an hour or so. He carried Trixie up the stairs and once inside gently placed her on the couch with her tiger. He then proceded to the kitchen to whip up a simple meal for his favorite Detective and his little Hellraiser. All the while wondering when he began claiming the both of them.

Just as Lucifer was pulling the lasagna from the oven Detective Decker entered the apartment. The Devil placed the hot pan on the stovetop and turned to greet her, "Impeccable timing Detective. Dinner's just finished." Chloe stood shocked. Here was her nightclub owner, playboy, partner wearing a t-shirt and jeans cooking her dinner after watching her child all day. The man really was an enigma.

"Lucifer you didn't have to make dinner. I do appreciate it though." said Chloe. The Devil smiled and motioned her to the table. As she sat she realized she hadn't heard her daughter and immediatily stood back up. "Where's Trixie?" Lucifer pointed to the sofa, "I think she wore herself out today. I figured she would wake up if she were hungry." Chloe smiled down at her sleeping daughter who was clutching a stuffed tiger to her chest. Then Chloe noticed the bandage around Trixie's hand and her smile became a frown. "Lucifer! What the hell happened to her hand?"

Lucifer knew better than to joke about a possibily injured Trixie, "Come sit down and eat. I will explain what happened and I assure you nothing is broken or sprained. Beatrice simply has some bruised knuckles." Chloe continued to stare at her partner deciding whether she wanted to wake her little girl or allow her to sleep. Waking her would be more for her own benefit than that of her daughter, so the Detective walked to the table and seated herself across from Lucifer who had just finished plating the lasagna. Once the Detective was seated and about to tuck into her meal, which smelled delicious, she prompted Lucifer to give the details about his day with her daughter.

As the crime fighting partners ate Lucifer regaled Chloe with the events of the day. She laughed when he told her of he and Beatrice bowling. Again when he complained of Zany Wings and the crowds at the zoo. The Detective became upset when Lucifer explained how Beatrice hurt her hand, but also felt pride at her daughter's fearlessness. Lucifer closed his tale with his decision to make them dinner.

Beatrice remained asleep while Chloe and Lucifer ate. She was still sleeping while they put the food away and cleaned the dishes. After putting up the final dish Lucifer could think of no other reason to stay, "Well Detective I suppose I should be off. Lux will be packed soon." Chloe nodded and walked with him to the door, "Thank you again. For watching Trixie and making dinner." The Devil smiled, "It was my pleasure, Detective." Lucifer then turned and walked out the door leaving Chloe to stare at his retreating form.

Lucifer only made it half way down the hall before he heard someone running up behind him. He turned just as Trixie latched onto his waist, "What are you doing child?" Trixie looked up at her Devilish friend, "You left without saying goodbye." Lucifer gave her a confused look, "You were sleeping." Trixie laughed, "I know, but you could have woken me up." The Devil nodded, "I see. Well, your up now. Goodbye then." With that Lucifer made to turn and leave, but Trixie refused to release him. "Child I told you goodbye. What more do you want?" Trixie gave him a mischievous grin that made him smirk, "I want you to tuck me in. Then you can go. Although if you want you can read part of my bedtime story too." Lucifer grinned down at the girl, "I'll agree to the tucking in. No bedtime story tonight though I have to get back home."The child took a moment to ponder the Devil's offer before nodding and pulling him back towards her mother.

Chloe watched from the doorway as Lucifer tucked Trixie in bed and made sure she had her tiger. The man may say he despised children, but he was doing just fine with Trixie. "Alright," the Devil said "Pajamas on, pillows fluffed and tiger present. Goodnight Beatrice I am leaving now." The devious girl smiled up from her pillows, "Night Lucifer and you said no story tonight, but that means there will be a next time. Right?" Lucifer looked down in stunned silence while Chloe stifled her laughter. The Devil's face turned to one of amusement, "I suppose my deviant Hellraiser that you are correct. There just may be a next time." With those parting words Lucifer bid the still chuckling Detective good night and showed himself out. All the while thinking, he finally understood why Maze liked the little spawn so much. Beatrice could be just as devious as them at times.

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my story. I apologize for any grammar errors or misspelled words. Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
